Quiéreme si te atreves
by StefaniaPotter
Summary: Todo comenzó como un juego. Un juego infantil, de retos, travesuras, bromas; al principio fue muy divertido. Pero ¿Si ella te retara a amarla? ¿Dejaría de ser un juego?"-¡AMAME! JAMES ATREVETE A AMARME –Gritó Lily exasperada."
1. El comienzo

**Quiéreme si te atreves**

**Por: stefaniapotter**

**Capítulo 1: "El comienzo…"**

El sol calentaba esa tarde, si que hacía calor. Todo se observaba calido, las personas se aligeraban de ropa, las chicas se recogían el cabello; y bajo un árbol una chica pelirroja de no mas de 16 años, sacaba un grueso libro marrón que rezaba "Los unicornios y sus hábitos". Así era, los unicornios eran los animales mas fantásticos y bellos que ella había visto en su vida. Todo comenzó cuando ella visitaba el bosque prohibido, en un descuido resbalo y al golpearse la cabeza con un tronco estuvo varias horas desmayada. Pero al despertar un unicornio estaba dormido sobre su pecho, extrañamente su blusa estaba hecha giras. Desde se momento se dedicadaza a estudiar sobre ellos.

_"(…)era muy feroz con los cazadores, pero se tranquilizaba en presencia de una doncella. Para poder atraparlo, los cazadores se valían de jóvenes vírgenes, frente a las que se echaba a sus pies y se quedaba dormido."_

-LILY –La llamo una chica de desordenados cabellos negros hasta los hombros.

-¿Sucede algo, Alice? –La chica que respondía al nombre de Alice, asintió con la cabeza, estaba muy agitada parecía que había corrido kilómetros. (Por no ser exagerados)

-Potter –respiró fuertemente.- Él y Black están hechizando a Snape, tienes que hacer que paren.

-Maldito Potter –Maldijo Lily, mientras corría con Alice hacia la dirección a donde ella le señalaba.

James Potter caminaba por los pasillos del colegio Hogwarts, con algo en las manos parecía un pergamino, muy pero muy importante, ya que no apartaba su vista de él y sonreía al unas letras que se movían y decían "Severus Snape". Un poco mas adelante decía "James Potter" Todo iba de acuerdo al plan, era perfecto al fin se cobraría todas las que le había hecho Snape en esa semana.

Frente a él venía un chico, con un largo y liso cabello grasiento, nariz ganchuda, y con un uniforme que rezaba "Slytherin" En su pecho izquierdo. James se apresuro a guardar el pergamino en la túnica.

-Quejicus, que sorpresa –Snape abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin poder articular palabras, al reaccionar guardo un objeto dentro de su túnica.- Aahhh! Me escondes las cosas. Eres muy malo, quejicus. Además de robarme ese pequeño objeto que tienes ahí, te atreves a esconderlo.- sonrió arrogante y saco su varita, Snape hizo lo mismo.- Te lo pediré por las buenas, entrégamelo ahora. –dijo recalcando "ahora". Snape no accedió.- em accio /em -el objeto rápidamente voló hacía James, parecía pequeño. Él haciendo gala a sus excelentes reflejos, lo agarró en el aire.

-Eres un maldito arrogante, Potter. Te hundirás, haré que te expulsen de Hogwarts. –Snape sonreía según él muy malvado. James ni se inmuto.

-No encontraras ninguna razón. Te lo aseguro. –Snape cegado por el coraje, le lanzó una maldición. Después de que James se pusiera pie, le lanzó otra que lo dejo suspendido en el aire, con una fuerza deteniéndolo de los tubillos.- Eres un niño muy malo, quejicus.- repitió.

Antes de que el atlético pelinegro se diera cuenta, Snape lanzó muchas maldiciones seguidas, incluso pareció haber lanzado un crucio ya que James, se retorció en el suelo unos segundos, parecía que convulsionaba.

Las personas curiosas, se arremolinaban a su alrededor, y coreaba "James, James, James", él encantado de que tanta gente lo apoyara seguía lanzando maldiciones a Snape que aun seguía en el aire.

-ALTO –gritó una voz detrás de la multitud, dejándose paso, llego al centro de la bola de gente una pelirroja con la varita en mano.- Potter.

-Evans –dijo James aburrido.- siempre le tienes que quitar la diversión.

-¿Diversión dice? ¡¡Estas atacando a un compañero que no te ha hecho nada!!

-CLARO QUE SI ME HIZO ALGO. –La contradijo James.

-TODOS A SUS AULAS!!- Lily parecía dispuesta a enterarse de todos, muy dentro de ella, lo hacia por curiosidad, no porque quisiera paz entre esos dos chicos que sabía que se odiaban a muerte.- VAYANSE O LES BAJARE PUNTOS.

Murmurando malhumorados los alumnos se fueron alejando, dejando solos al trío. Snape seguía por los aires con la cara muy roja y la túnica cayendo sobre su cara.

-Bajalo ya.-James no muy convecino dejo caer a Snape al suelo, que el muy aparatoso salio corriendo.

-HEY REGRESA AQUÍ SABANDIJA- James estaba por correr detrás de él pero Lily lo copio de brazo y lo hizo detener

-Ahora si dime que te hizo Snape.

-¡¡Todo, Evans!! ¡¡Me roba!! Se merecía eso y mas –James estaba furioso se le notaba en sus ojos, saltaban de un lado a otro y comenzaban a ponerse rojos. Coraje acumulado.

-¿Qué te robo? –La pelirroja parecía serena, pero… no era así.

-Esto- el chico de desordenados cabellos sacó un pequeña cajita, era tan pequeña pero tan hermosa que a Lily no le sobraban ganas de robársela ella también. Pero no sería así.

-Es solo una caja, no tiene nada de especial. –dijo sin pensar, los ojos de James se pusieron mas rojos, pero de las ganas de llorar. Lily se quedo sin habla sin duda significaba algo muy especial esa pequeña caja.- Dámela.

-¿Qué?

-La confiscare. Para que ya no haya problemas con Snape. –Lily estiro su mano para que él se la entregara para James se negó.

-No te la daré.

-Dámela ahora, Potter. –rechino dientes, pero James sonrió despreocupado y la metió en su túnica.

-No, Evans. Tendrás que hacer algo por mí. –Lily lo reto con la mirada. ¿Qué querría James?

-¿Qué cosa, Potter? –en su boca se formó una linda sonrisa picara.

-Regálame tu sostén.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE??

-Es un trato justo. –James sonrió enseñando todos sus dientes. "Esta loco" pensó Lily. Lo hubiera encarado ahí mismo pero la tentación era mas fuerte, y se moría de ganas por saber que había dentro de esa caja que James cuidaba tanto.

-De acuerdo. Pero la confiscare después de esto.- Potter sonrió muy confiado, estaba casi seguro de que Lily no le daría su sostén.

Pero al ver que Lily se ponía de espaldas y veía movimientos raros, su sonrisa se desvaneció. Se puso tan pálido como Lucius Malfoy al ver como Lily se daba la vuelta con el sostén en la mano. Él estaba tan enajenado, que le puso el sostén en la mano y le quitó la cajita, al fin vería su contenido.

-Caray, Lily. Eres talla 32C. ¡¡Usas copas C!! Espera a que lo cuente a canuto- sonrió James, mirando el sostén con encajes rojos.

-Para ti soy Evans, si no es mucha molestia- el se encogió se hombros.

-Ahora dámela.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que te la daré? ¡¡Tuve que darte mi sostén!! Un trato es un trato.

-¿Qué quieres de mi, Lily? –Por primera vez, Lily noto lo brillantes que fueron alguna vez los ojos de James, seguían siendo lindos, color miel, tan dulces como la misma miel, pero se veía una sombra y un dejo de tristeza.

-Quiero esa esclava –Señaló la esclava de oro que James tenía colgando de su brazo.

-Me la regalo papá en mi cumpleaños.

-Quieres la caja, dame la esclava.- James la miro desconfiado, estaba decidido a aprovecharse de la situación, Lily pensaba exactamente lo mismo. El pelinegro se quito lentamente la esclava, al dársela, Lily le aventó la caja.

-Gracias –sonrió enseñando todos sus dientes, dio media vuelta y se alejo a paso lento, sin saber que muchos pensamientos cruzaban por la cabeza de la pelirroja, y no eran exactamente sobre los exámenes.

_Nota de la autora:_

_¡¡Holaa!! Aquí esta mi nuevo fic… sacado de mi cabeza, pero basado en una película llamada "atrévete a amar" yo solo cambie los personajes y el curso de la historia, etc, etc, etc._

_El fic tiene categoría para mayores de 15 porque mas adelante tengo pensado poner algunas escenas candentes y tan vez muy explicitas. Queda bajo su propio riesgo._

_Todos los personajes (excepto algunos míos, notaran cuales) pertenecen a Jo Rowling, la Warner Bross y las editoriales que tienen los derechos yo solo los utilizo como distracción y un hobbie al dejar volar mi imaginación. Mi salario son sus reviews no obtengo mas unas palabras buenas o malas escritas en la pantalla de un computador y la satisfacción de ver publicadas estas historias._

_ADVERTENCIA: Esta escrito con el lenguaje de Sinaloa-México. Puede que algunas palabras no las comprendan, mil perdones._


	2. Maldito Potter, estúpida Evans

Capítulo 2: "Maldito Potter, estúpida Evans"

Capítulo 2: "Maldito Potter, estúpida Evans"

OJO: Lo que este entre comillas "" son los pensamientos.

-Maldito Potter- Exclamaba Lily Evans mientras cruzaba el gran comedor muy enojada. Le había quitado su sostén, y además la caja, de verdad que era astuto ese chico; antes de que se diera cuenta el le dio la esclava. "La esclava"

La esclava era realmente bonita, era de oro, muy gruesa y tosca; típica en los hombres, pero eso no le quitaba lo bonita. Tenía una placa donde rezaba con letras en oro blanco: James. Antes de pensarlo se la puso en la muñeca, le quedaba bastante grande, y al recordar las varoniles manos de James, que detenían la esclava; se estremeció.

-Maldito Potter- Repitió mientras se metía una gran cucharada de avena en la boca, apenas era el desayuno y ya se había peleado con Potter, y para terminar mas rápido le había quitado algo que ocultaba su identidad de mujer. –Maldito Potter- Dijo por enésima vez en los 5 minutos de camino desde los pasillos hasta el gran salón. Nunca volvería a levantarse tan temprano, NUNCA… Todo por leer sobre los dichosos unicornios que no tenían ni gracia, ni belleza, ni misterio ¡ni nada!

Rápidamente se arrepintió por haber hablado así de los unicornios, pero es si. Ella estaba muy furiosa… ¿Pero por que? Simple. La razón tenía nombre… y apellido: James Potter. Cada vez que repetía su mente ese nombre, hacia que se estremeciera y que pensara en el paraíso, pero claro esta. Nunca lo admitiría… bueno quizás hasta que fuera demasiado tarde… ¿O no? Ummmmh N/A: Mi finalidad es que duden ahajahaja!

Mientras Lily seguía repitiendo: 'Maldito Potter', Alice muy tranquilamente fue a sentarse junto a su mejor amiga, llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; lo que molesto a Lily. Si estuviera de buen humor quizás las cosas cambiarían. Pero estaba de malas. –De-ma-las.

Alice era una chica no atractiva, ni guapa… pero si era bonita, con piel blanca y suave como una flor, ojos grandes azules; cara redonda pero con mejillas sonrosadas; orejas un poco salidas que ocultaba bajo su cabello negro, liso y corto hasta los hombros. Lo que le daba a su cara la apariencia de tenerla un poco más delgada. Un poco alta, ni muy llena ni muy delgada, en estado perfecto. Con curvas bien pronunciadas.

-¿Q-que? –tartamudeo Alice, al notar la mirada furiosa de Lily.

-Nada –respondió esta simplemente, mientras se miraba las uñas. Era una excelente actriz.

-Vamos, Lily. ¿Qué tienes?

-Esta bien. Te contare- Alice levanto una ceja sarcástica, odiaba que Lily se hiciera del rogar la primera vez y la segunda siempre iba directo al grano.- Potter compite conmigo, nos pedimos cosas para conseguir una dichosa caja.

-¿Caja?

-Si. Al parecer Snape se la robo y por eso lo estaba hechizando cuando me avisaste.

-Oh- Alice no sonrió, ni asintió, ni nada. Parecía que no le interesaba mucho el asunto.- Pero ¿tú que ganas con conseguir esa caja?

-Absolutamente nada. Sólo la satisfacción de darle la contra a Potter y de saber que tiene dentro la caja. –La pelinegra no parecía conforme, de hecho nadie que estuviera completo, haría eso sólo para no conseguir nada. Aun que quizás…

-Lily, ¿no será por que es una excusa para estar con él? –Dijo Alice, guiñándole un ojo. Lily le volteó la cara, y tomando sus libros se dirigió hacia su primera clase: Transformaciones.

James iba caminando lentamente, lanzando la caja a los aires y atrapándola cada vez que bajaba. Eso era entretenido, para cualquiera que lo estuviera viendo, pero para él mismo, ya se estaba aburriendo de lo mismo y además ya casi era por instinto lo que hacia.

Dejo de lanzar la caja para observarla, de verdad que era bonita. Muy pequeña que podía caber en su puño cerrado, tenia forma de un hexágono y estaba forrada de un papel azul eléctrico. Tenía también un listón muy delgado de color dorado, que atravesaba toda l caja, para terminar en un moño justo en el centro de la tapadera.

Tendría que retar a Lily a no abrirla, ella no podía saber lo que la caja contenía, seria una burla para él, si, una vil y absurda burla. No soportaría si la pelirroja comenzara a reírse de él. No. Tenía que evitarlo y era la oportunidad perfecta. No muy lejos de ahí, iba caminando una hermosa pelirroja.

Si. Lily Evans, cabello largo y pesado, de un color intenso, claro tenía que ser rojo. Hermosos ojos verdes, con largas pestañas y cejas claras, un poco arqueadas. Piel muy blanca y con unas pequeñas pecas en la nariz y bajo los ojos. Estatura promedio, y con un cuerpo perfectamente bien proporcionado.

Pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era su cabello, si, sin duda su cabello. Ella lo adoraba, le gustaba, se lo cuidaba tanto que no sería capas de hacer nada contra él… un momento. ¿Nada, eh? Ya sabía cual sería algún reto.

Camino rápidamente hacia Evans, que llevaba muchos libros en el brazo. James intento ser casual, caminar como siempre, con una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y la otra lanzando y atrapando la pequeña caja.

Lily iba cargando grandes libros que no cabían en su mochila; era un día malo, de esos días malos en los que te tropiezas con todo, se te caen cosas, te atoras en todos, se te olvidan cosas, y muchas otras acciones que no hacen mas que complicarte la vida. "Maldito Potter" En solo ese trayecto del Gran Salón, hasta ese pasillo, se había tropezado con su misma túnica y había ido a dar nada mas y nada menos que al suelo, se agacho a recoger sus libros y su cabello se había atorado entre dos libros, tenia las manos tan ocupadas que no podía sacarlo, así que sacudió la cabeza, pero por no terminar peor, acabo mareándose y dándose en la cabeza con una estatuilla de una bruja que tenía los brazos alzados.

James al ver su frente roja, no pudo evitar reírse, reírse con ganas, como hacia semanas no se reía.

-Evans ajajajajaja… pareces unicornio

Lily sonrió, pensando por un instante que James Potter tenía corazón y se habia dado cuenta de que ella valía tanto como un pequeño unicornio. Pero cuando su cerebro entendió de que se trataba el cruel comentario, no pudo mas que sacar su varita de la túnica y susurrar las palabras mágicas…

-Maldito Potter…

James dejo de reír muy sorprendido.

-Estúpida Evans –Dijo mientras sonreía enseñando todos sus dientes.

"Maldito Potter" esto era la guerra. Ella había declarado la guerra, él la había ganado.

-Eres un… -Lily estaba impotente, quería decirle todo lo que se merecía en su cara, pero se quedo en cero, vació, sin palabras para decirle todo lo que sentía, su lengua se enrolló, su garganta se seco, su corazón palpito a mil por hora, sus pensamientos se esfumaron, su cuerpo se tenso y no pudo hacer mas que recibir, esos finos labios que la invitaban a que viajara por el tiempo y el espacio, por el inicio y el final, por el mundo y el universo, por el amor y el odio.

Los labios de los dos se unían en una coqueta danza, dejando escapar de vez en cuando algún respiro de felicidad. James ni siquiera la tocaba, sus labios solo rozaban los de ella; Lily era quien estaba aferrada a él. El pelinegro al sentir que las manos de la pelirroja, viajaban por su túnica, sus pensamientos e instintos de hombre le dijeron otra cosa y no pudo mas que hacer lo mismo. Mientras las frágiles manos de Lily, encontraban una pequeña caja azul.

Lily se separó solo un centímetro de James y observando los claros ojos de él, solo pudo susurrar.

-Me atrevo.

Le dio un fuerte pisotón y antes de que James soltara un grito, Lily ya había cruzado la esquina, dirigiéndose al salón de Transformaciones.

-Estúpida Evans.

"Estúpida Evans. Me gano, pero ya vera en la siguiente, no señor, ya no confiare en las arpías como ella. Esta vez no me gana"

-¿Puedo pasar? –dijo una voz grave asomando la cabeza por la puerta del aula de Transformaciones.

-Llegas tarde, Potter.

Lily Evans blanqueó los ojos, no tenía excusa ni pretexto, lo vio hacia 20 minutos, no era tarde, y no tenía nada mas importante que hacer. "Siempre llegando tarde ese maldito Potter, solo hará que nos bajen puntos".

-Lo siento, profesora, se me ha hecho muy tarde. –dijo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él- no tiene idea de cuanto tarde en encontrar el aula, tengo hora y media buscándola.

Minerva McGonagall volteó su cara completamente hasta el pelinegro que aun se mantenía parado.

-Llevas seis años en este colegio, es imposible que no sepas donde esta tu aula.

-¡¡Profesora, Sirius me ha hecho un hechizo aturdidor!! No sabe todo lo que pase esta mañana. –La profesora dejo la varita en el escritorio, y dedico toda su atención al joven Potter .

-Dígame, Potter. ¿Qué le ha pasado esta mañana? –dijo blanqueando los ojos. Estaba claro que no creería una sola palabra de lo que James dijera; esto hizo sonreír a Lily.

-Me desperté ya con el hechizo de Canuto… ¡¡No sabia donde estaba, profesora!! Le juro… no… fue horrible. ¡¡Estaba perdido en las sabanas!! No encontraba la salida. –Dramatizaba James, y para arrancar una sonora carcajada de Remus Lupin, se limpio una lagrima imaginaria.- Después Remus me salvó, y ya en la ducha ¡¡Me estaba ahogando!! Esta vez fue Peter el que me salvo.

James hizo como si le faltara el aire y se recargo dramáticamente en la pared.

-Después baje a desayunar… y… aahh –llora- Profesora… no sabía donde estaba la mesa de Gryffindor…

Mientras James armaba su teatro y le sujetaba el hombro a la profesora McGonagall, y esta blanqueaba los ojos. Lily bufó.

-(….) fui a dar a los baños de Myrtle, no se imagina –según para darle mas "acción" saco un pañuelo de su manga y se sonó ruidosamente la nariz. – G-gracias… -susurró y metió el pañuelo en la túnica de la subdirectora.

-BASTA YA, POTTER. Esta usted castigado. Ahora retirase de mi clase.

-Pero profesora…

-FUERA.

Con la cabeza baja, James salió del salón situación que aprovecho Lily para soltar sus palabras mágicas.

-Maldito Potter.

No contaba con que la profesora iba pasando a su lado… "Oh-Oh"

-¿Qué dijo?

-N-nada.

-SALGA TAMBIÉN DE MI CLASE.

La cabeza de Lily estaba bombardeada de preguntas, pero sabía que James había endurecido el terreno, es decir, había puesto de mal humor a la profesora. Gruñendo, salio detrás de James, azotando la puerta.

¡¡Hola!!

Aquí el segundo capítulo. Me alegra mucho que allá tenido 3 reviews en ese primer capítulo, espero que este sea tan bueno como el anterior.

Quiero aclarar unos puntos:

1º Los amigos de James y Lily, no son importantes en el Fic (Como abran notados) como dicen; son necesarios, mas no indispensables.

Así que tendrán muy pocas apariciones.

2º El contenido de la caja… no se rebelara aun, creo que hasta el final del Fic. Y quizás a mediados se enteren porque es tan importante para James la caja.

3º Espero el Fic no será tan largo.

Ahora si… contentos los reviews.

Muchos besos y abrazos.


	3. ¿Te atreves o no?

Capítulo 3: "¿Te atreves o no

Capítulo 3: "¿Te atreves o no?"

-¡Imbécil! –gritó Lily cuando la puerta del aula de Transformaciones se cerró.

James se hizo el ofendido, y adquirió una pose de cómo si alguien le hubiera pegado un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. (A Lily no le faltaban ganas de hacerlo)

-¿De que hablas? Yo sólo dije la verdad.

-Eres un mentiroso y embustero. Has estado conmigo toda la mañana, y creedme que no es un placer para mí.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros y ahora adquirió una pose despreocupada.

-¿No disfrutaste el beso que te di? –dijo pateando una piedra imaginaria, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ? Era un reto; tú lo hiciste, yo lo acepte.

-Está bien.

La cara de James decía otra cosa. No. No estaba bien. Ahora estaba más confundida que nunca. ¿Entonces que fue ese beso? ¿Potter quería besarla? ¿Qué pretendía James Potter? "Estúpido Potter"

-Escucha, Potter. No tengo tiempo de tus misterios, ni mucho menos ánimos. Déjame en paz.

-¿Qué te deje en paz? –dijo con aire pensativo. "Así se ve mas atractivo"

Si, no había duda de que James Potter era guapo. Tenía un cuerpo atlético y grueso; con los músculos de brazos, piernas y abdomen bien marcados… por no mencionar su atractivo trasero. Si algo tenía mas hermoso que el cuerpo, eso era su rostro. Piel tersa y bronceada, con un rubor en sus pómulos altos. Sus rasgos eran atractivos y finos; nariz un tanto larga pero recta, labios finos pero de color intenso, que cubrían una pareja dentadura blanca. Que en ese momento se asomaban con una media sonrisa.

Ojos grandes y de color miel, que tenían un brillo muy especial y una mirada divertida y a la vez tierna; que cubría con unos lentes que le daban un aire intelectual que lo hacia ver mas atractivo. Hablando de atractivos… su cabello. Era tan negro como la noche, no tenía destellos azules o cafés, era simplemente negro. Liso y despeinado de la coronilla; un tanto largo que cubría su frente y orejas.

Si, ese era James Potter. Tarde dos párrafos en describir su atractivo con el que estaba de acuerdo Lily. Alto, atractivo, dominante, travieso, pícaro… "Basta, Lily. Basta. Es solo un imbécil mas guapo que los demás. Pero sigue siendo un imbécil."

-Si. Déjame en paz.

Se volvió a encoger de hombros, y camino alrededor de Lily, examinándola con ojo critico; la pelirroja estaba cada vez mas incomoda y por no decir furiosa.

-Córtate el cabello. –dijo James simplemente.

-¿Q-qué?

-Tienes el cabello muy largo, muy parejo, muy sin chiste. Hazte un corte moderno.

-¿Qué?

-Si… te vendría bien. Hazlo.

-¡¿QUÉ?¡

-Córtate el cabello. ¿Te atreves o no?

-No tienes la caja –Lily sonrió con superioridad y comenzó a caminar hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts. James no dudó en seguirla.

-Evans… espera, Evans. –decía casi sin aliento, corriendo tras ella.

Ya habían perdido las dos clases de Transformaciones, tenían casi dos horas libres; no las desaprovecharían. "Lárgate" N/A: No se de que país sean.. pero aquí en México es decir que se valla de una manera… digamos no muy educada

-Evans, vas muy rápido.

James seguía corriendo tras Lily. Ya habían llegado hasta la altura del lago negro y ella estaba por dejarse caer bajo un árbol cuando James la paro.

-¿Qué hacemos acá?

-¿Qué haces siguiéndome?

-¿Qué hacer si no es molestarte?

-¿Vivir tu vida?

-Mmmmh. ¿Sabías que no se debe responder a una pregunta con otra?

-¿Sabias que eres un imbécil?- "eso dolió"

-Bien, bien. Me quedare tranquilo. Me sentare aquí a tu lado.

Lily lo miró desconfiada, no quería sentarse al lado del idiota de Potter, pero no le quedaba de otra, él no se iría, a menos que…

-Potter ¿Por qué no vas al bosque prohibido y cuentas las raíces? – o.O'

-¿Qué?

-¿Te atreves o no?

&

Acto seguido, llega un pelinegro con la ropa llena de barro, hasta un árbol donde se encuentra una pelirroja leyendo un libro tranquilamente, estaba tan concentrada y feliz. Hasta que el le tapo el sol.

-Muévete, me tapas la luz –Levanto la vista- Eres tú. Vaya! ¿Cuántas raíces fueron? –dijo con voz burlona sentándose en el pasto. James se hincó a su lado y acerco su boca a el oído de ella.

-20368 raíces. Me atrevo. –Le mordió levemente la oreja, mientras por la espalda de la pelirroja caían mil cubos de hielo y le entregaba la caja azul. (N/A: no tengo idea de cuantas raíces podrían ser en el bosque prohibido así que lo hice al hay se va)

James se puso de pie triunfante, sólo le había llevado media tarde hacerlo y pudo haber sido peor viniendo de Lily.

-Ahora te cortare el cabello. ¿Te atreves o no? –hizo aparecer unas tijeras y un peine, que dejo helada a Lily. "Está loco, no cortara mi cabello".

-Me atrevo.- _"¿Quéééé? Dijimos que no te dejarías" _ "Lo siento conciencia, tenía que hacerlo, mi orgullo esta primero" _"¿Y tu dignidad?"_ "Eso va después".

James se sentó cómodamente detrás de Lily e hizo sonar las tijeras, mientras sonreía. Eso sería excelente… perfecto.

-No me vayas a dejar pelada.

-¿Cómo crees que soy capas? –James se hizo el ofendido y puso cara de ángel que Lily no se creyó ni un solo instante.

James Potter podía ser todo, menos un ángel. Era el mismísimo demonio. Ningún profesor lo soportaba, ningún fantasma la aguantaba y ningún cuadro quería mantener una conversación con él. Además de con sus mejores amigos, los llamados Merodeadores, gastaban bromas pesadas a los Slytherin y en especial a ese ser indefenso que tenía por nombre: Snape. Era el blanco perfecto, además del favorito de los Merodeadores. Aún que últimamente andaban un poco separados; Sirius seguían con su bolsa de ego y Remus parecía tener una relación estable por primera vez… Peter…. De Peter no hay mucho que decir solo que andaba un poco raro desde hacia algunas semanas y James estaba muy ocupado cortando el cabello de cierta pelirroja que cerraba con fuerza los ojos; mientras oía el cortar de las tijeras.

-Terminamos.

Lily pasó la mano derecha por su nueva cabellera, estaba… ¡corta! Demasiado corta, quizás un poco debajo de los hombros, y de los mechones de la cara estaban un poco mas cortos dándole la apariencia de un fleco. Cuando se encontró con una trenza que parecía bastante apretada, quiso deshacerla no pudo.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Una rasta. N/A: ¿No saben que es rasta? Búsquenlo en Google jijijiji ¿A que soy mala?

-¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo Bob Marley?

-No se de quien me hablas, pero solo es una y se ve bien.

Lily se paso una vez mas la mano por el cabello, no estaba mal. No la había dejado pelada, ni pedazos mas cortos que otros… pero esa rasta.

-¿Quién te enseño a hacerlas?

-No se hacerlas. em Magia /em -James sonrió tan ampliamente que por un momento Lily pensó que ese chico espontáneo y explosivo se había quedado en el pasado; pero al detectar ese brillo de locura en sus ojos, se arrepintió de sus pensamientos.

-Estás loco –se puso de pie tomando sus libros y la caja, y así como llegó James, así se fue directo a la sala Común de Gryffindor para prepararse para la cena. Pero lo que no sabía es que un James recostado bajo el árbol susurraba "Falta poco, Evans"

-¡LILY! ¿Qué te paso? –Alice se sentó delante de ella en el Gran Salón, Lily al escuchar el comentario se enfureció aún mas, no quería admitirlo pero le encantaba tener el cabello corto.

-Una palabra: Potter…

Alice blanqueó los ojos, siempre era Potter; Potter hizo esto, Potter hizo aquello, Potter hará esto, hará aquello, siempre era Potter.

-¿Siguen con los retos? –decía mientras se servía unas piernitas de Pollo, Lily asintió con la boca llena.

-Si –tragó- cortarme el cabello fue realmente difícil de aceptar, pero al final lo conseguí –Los ojos le brillaron y lamiéndose los labios sacó la pequeña caja azul de su bolsillo. Alice que tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro como si esperara una maravilla, se decepciono y extraño.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es la caja por la que Potter y yo peleamos. ¿A que es bonita? –La puso a la altura de sus ojos y comprobó que estaba muy limpia, tal vez demasiado como para haber estado en las manos de James y Snape. Alice se la quitó y después de observarla un par de segundo la lanzo a la mesa.

-Es pura basura.

-¿Pura basura dices? –dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Los ojos de Lily se blanquearon y con desgano volteó la cara.

-Largo Potter, es privado.

-Pues yo no veo a nadie importante aquí –El muy descarado se sentó entre Lily y Alice sonriendo, mientras estas protestaban.

-¿Desde cuando tan igualadito, eh James?

Alice y James habían sido amigos de la infancia, siendo ambos sangre pura habían asistido juntos a clases particulares de niños y siempre habían sido amigos. Hasta entrar a Hogwarts donde se distanciaron mas pero esto no era obstáculo para que ellos dos fortalecieran su amistad. Alice también se llevaba bastante bien con Los otros tres Merodeadores a pesar de las mil protestas de Lily para con ellos.

-Desde toda la vida, Alice. –sonrió con burla y comenzó a servirse en un plato limpio frente a él. Lily le lanzo una mirada a Alice que decía mas que mil palabras.

-James… oye –balbuceo la pelinegra, el chico puso sus ojos sobre ella con la boca tan llena que daba la apariencia de tener una cara mas redonda que Alice- ¿Podrías dejarnos solas a mi y a Lily?

-Ehh… Déjame pensarlo –se hizo el pensativo con una mano en la barbilla, mirando el techo del Gran Salón. Lily no pudo dejar de notar que tenía comida en la comisura de los labios y deseo quitársela con un beso. "Basta, Lily. Basta. ¡Auto-control mujer!" –NO- rió de su propio chiste y continúo comiendo.

Lily blanqueó los ojos a Alice que al verla solo pudo disimular una risita.

-Potter… ¿Qué tal si te paras en la mesa de los profesores y dices que amas con locura a Bellatrix Black? –James tosió pues se había ahogado con algo de comida.

-¿Q-qué? ¿Estás loca?

-Mmmh. Quizás. ¿Te atreves o no?

El pelinegro maldijo por lo bajo, se puso de pie y camino con paso decidido hacia la mesa de los profesores. Todas las miradas femeninas lo seguían para ver que locura iba a hacer ahora James Potter, y las masculinas para… ¿Envidiar?. Mientras pasaba por los pasillos vio a Sirius sentado entre puras chicas de Quinto, Séptimo y Tercero que le levantó los pulgares. Eso le dio ánimos.

-Lo siento… -susurró mientras de un salto se subía a la mesa de los profesores –lo siento… Lo siento, profesor –dijo a Albus Dumbledore cuando sin querer refundió su pie en la cena del director. Él solo sonrió y lo miro curioso también para ver que locura iba a hacer ahora James Potter.

-Bueno, bueno –habló ahora en voz alta para que todo el colegio lo escuchara, por arte de "magia" todo el colegio guardo silencio –Sólo quería anunciarles a todos que estoy perdidamente enamorado de Bellatrix Black –sonrió con seguridad. Se escucharon varias carcajadas de los hombres y grititos de horror de parte de las mujeres. Sin embargo, todas las miradas estaban sobre la mesa de Slytherin donde estaba una Bellatrix sonriendo como si fuera la princesa de Hielo. –Sin embargo, -continuó James acaparando de nuevo la atención de todos- quiero hacer publico y oficial que Lily Evans es mi novia.

Todo el colegio guardo silencio, sorprendidos, entre todos ellos… Lily. Estaba con la boca completamente abierta sin poder creer que el haría eso… eso era… era… la peor humillación en la historia de Hogwarts. Ahora todos pensarían que si era novia de James mírenme-soy-el-mas-sexy-del-mundo Potter. "Me lleva el diablo"

-Lily me atrevo. –Hablo de nuevo en voz alta James.

Hello everybody!!

¿Me tarde en actualizar? La verdad es que no estoy muy segura de que este capítulo halla quedado bien, sin embargo a mí me gusto mucho.

¿Qué piensan? ¿Me merezco un review?

¡¡Hasta próxima!!


End file.
